


【All梅】请保管好自己的遥控器

by Chavela



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela
Summary: 一个遥控器①引发的惨案





	1. ❤️性❤️感❤️梅❤️球❤️在❤️线❤️洗❤️澡❤️

**Author's Note:**

> 足圈同人，梅西中心（其实是友情向😉）  
> 沙雕预警，脑洞大过天，请勿当真  
> 全员ooc，有什么不对都是我的锅  
> 少儿不宜，未成年人请在家长不在的情况下观看
> 
> 全员无妻无子无女友设定  
> ABO世界设定：梅老板是O，其他人的第二性别在本故事中不是必要说明，请自行随喜好脑补（有必要说明的我会在文中写明）  
> 腺体：腺体位于每个人的后颈，负责散发和接受信息素  
> 发情期：Omega发情期为每月1次，每次1~3天不等表现为信息素暴增、腺体肿大、性欲高涨等，可通过注射抑制剂/性交/自慰等方式缓解  
> 抑制剂：抑制剂为处方药，因为使用剂量不当很容易产生副作用，严重的甚至会引发机体功能紊乱，只能按例到工作单位/学校/社区医疗服务点领取，或凭处方到药店购买；紧急情况下（如遇意外发情、强制发情）可仅凭Photo ID领取/购买，但事后必须向卫生健康部门说明具体情况并登记在案，因此很多人在缺少抑制剂的情况下更愿意找个人打一炮或者自行解决  
> 信息素：法律规定不正当使用信息素扰乱公共秩序或攻击、引诱他人的行为属于违法行为，当事人应负相应的民事责任，情节严重者当视为犯罪，将依法追究其刑事责任；大多数人在公共场合都会使用信息素隔离贴以阻断信息素的传播，以免影响他人/受他人影响  
> 私设巴萨vs阿拉维斯和曼城vs哈德斯菲尔德这两场比赛都于2018年8月19日进行，但曼城的比赛结束于当地时间5:00pm，而巴萨的比赛结束于当地时间9:30pm②

**Camp Nou, Barcelona**

 

 

随着裁判一声哨响，2018/19赛季的西甲首轮对战最终以巴塞罗那主场3-0击败阿拉维斯落下帷幕①。巴塞罗那队的所有队员照旧兴奋地搂抱在一起，庆祝新一个赛季的开门红。

 

但是在今天的比赛中梅开二度踢进两球的梅西却没什么心情庆祝。他草草跟身边的队友击了一掌，轻轻拍了一下吐了一地饼而且倒钩也没能跳起来的苏亚雷斯的肩膀以示安慰，便快步向更衣室走去。

 

_该死的我的发情期又提前了。_ 他懊恼地想着。

 

 

Omega的发情期来得十分迅猛。从球场到更衣室不过两分钟，梅西就觉得愈发燥热了。

 

_天，我觉得我的内裤湿了…_

 

他几乎是踉跄着撞开了更衣室的门，边走边蹬下脚上的钉鞋，脱下汗湿的衣裤，胡乱地丢在地上。然后他颤抖着撕下后颈上的信息素隔离贴，完完全全赤裸着身子走进空无一人的淋浴房。

 

 

凉水总是能够很大程度地减弱发情期的燥热感。

 

梅西将冷水拧到最大，一手撑在黑灰色交错的马赛克墙面上，仰着头喘着气，感受冰冷的水流打在他的脖颈、胸膛…然后蜿蜒地滑过他结实的腹部，有的顺着他半勃的阴茎滴落到地上，另外的顺着他的身体继续向下，抚过他充满爆发力的双腿，最终打着旋钻入地漏里消失不见了。

 

他突然睁开眼盯着他撑着墙壁的那只手——那上面满是斑斓的[纹身](https://bodyartguru.com/lionel-messi-tattoos/)。有两朵粉色的莲花，一朵闭合，一朵盛开。

 

_我就像这花。_

 

_我快_ **_开_ ** _了。_

 

一个荒唐的念头突然窜进他的脑海。

 

 

冲完凉后，梅西迅速换上一身干爽的衣服，重新贴上一张新的信息素隔离贴，强忍着不适驾车回了家。

 

他甚至来不及跟任何人说一声他要提前离开。

 

他本该在比赛胜利后和大家一起去庆祝的。

 

_希望他们不要怪我。_

 

 

而此时还在场边跟队友们叽叽喳喳的苏亚雷斯突然环顾四周，找了半天也没有发现阿根廷人的身影。

 

“奇怪，不是说比赛完一起去吃烤肉？”乌拉圭人小声地自言自语。

 

从背后『飘』过的皮克一蹦三米高：“啊哈！你还想吃烤肉？！你都胖得跳不起来了！！！”

 

苏亚雷斯『核善』地望着他。

 

_不，我现在想吃_ **_另外_ ** _的东西了。_

 

然后他咧开嘴，向皮克展示了一个渗人的微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①本文中关于比赛的描写都是真实的


	2. 马儿今天也很跳，皮皮熊今天也很皮

**Messi's House, Castelldefels**

 

 

梅西到家后做的第一件事就是翻出柜子里的医疗箱。

 

他实在是有点受不了了。不规律的发情期对于Omega来说简直是折磨，他现在只想赶快给自己注射好抑制剂然后美美地睡一觉。

 

然而他可怜的医疗箱里写着“抑制剂”的那一层， **空无一物** 。

 

_艹！_

 

_我上个月忘记去领新一季的抑制剂了！_

 

梅西绝望地捂住自己的眼睛。

 

_我真他妈是个蠢货！！！_

 

现在要想开车回诺坎普领药是不可能了——他的注意力已经被发情所带来的燥热感和无力感搅得乱七八糟。 _除非我想_ _死_ _在半路上。_ 他的后穴也开始不受控制地张合，越来越多黏稠的液体从里面缓缓流出来。

 

这一切都让他觉得难堪极了。

 

他怒气冲冲地把医疗箱扔回柜子里，却不小心碰倒了另一个盒子。

 

——一个嫩黄色的盒子。

 

他像是突然想到了什么，小心翼翼地把那盒子给拿了出来。

 

 

那是两个月前内马尔①送给他的生日『惊喜』——一个跳蛋。

 

是的，一个嫩黄色的、上面印有绿色花纹的②跳-他妈-蛋。

 

“这是个好东西，Leo…”他还记得当时那个小兔崽子捧着盒子神经兮兮地对他说，“绝对爽歪歪！”

 

“天呐Ney吸毒是犯法的！！！”

 

“…这不是毒品…”内马尔翻了一个白眼，“这是个跳蛋。”

 

“跳什么？”梅西以为自己听错了。

 

“跳——蛋！”内马尔伸手比划了一个圈，“就是你用来自己肏自己的玩意儿。”

 

“不是，我为什么要自己…我是说…呃…那个自己？？？”梅西一脸惊恐。

 

内马尔无奈地叹了一口气，道：“我不是说你一定要自己肏自己，但是谁能阻止一个人 **心血来潮** 呢？而且你又没有伴侣，万一抑制剂用光了或者失效了怎么办？你总不能一个人湿着屁股出去买吧？这个，有了这个，你就可以在家解决所有这些问题了——塞进去，打开开关，done！多方便！你甚至可以自己控制速度，而且…”巴西男孩顿了一下，“这个真的很舒服。”

 

沉默。

 

“？”

 

“我靠你个 **Alpha** 你怎么知道这个很舒服？？？？？！！！！！！”这下梅西直接对着内马尔的耳朵尖叫了起来。

 

 

_这个天杀的小猪蹄子！乌鸦嘴！！！_

 

梅西在心里默默诅咒那个不要脸的巴西小崽子喝水塞牙缝吃泡面没叉子。

 

但不管怎么样，他现在已经别无选择了。他深吸了一口气，拆开骚包的包装盒，抖着手把里面的东西和那东西的遥控器取了出来。

 

_我现在只要把它塞进去…塞进去就好。_

 

他脱下裤子，爬到沙发上跪好，一手扶着靠背，一手抓着那个明黄色的小玩意儿。他深吸一口气，尝试性地把那东西往他的屁股里塞，但它进去还没有一半就被不断收缩的穴口给挤了出来。

 

第一次尝试显然失败了。异物的刺激甚至让他的后面流出了更多的液体。

 

_很好，我甚至都不用上楼去拿润滑剂。_

 

梅西翻了个白眼。

 

_我已经够湿了。_

 

这样的认知让他感到了羞耻。

 

他强忍着不适将腿分得更开，然后把那东西抵在穴口轻轻摩擦，让穴口放松。接着，他食指和中指不断发力，缓慢而坚定地把那玩意推了进去。

 

做完这些，他长出了一口气，开始思考用哪一档比较合适。

 

 

Ding~~~Dong~~~

 

_Fuck！！！_

 

刚把跳蛋放进去的Omega简直要崩溃了。谁会在这个时候来找他？！

 

Ding—Dong—Ding—Dong—Ding——Dong——！！！

 

门外的人显然没什么耐心，发现没人应声后疯狂地按起了门铃，还伴随着“哐哐”的砸门的声音。

 

“来了来了！！！”梅西无奈，只得把遥控器往旁边一丢，手忙脚乱地套上裤子，往门口冲去。

 

“Leo！！！开门！！！”皮克的声音模模糊糊地从门外传来。

 

梅西一把拉开自己家的大门，劈头盖脸地就嘲皮克骂去：“Fuck you Gerard Piqué！你他妈的到底有什么毛病？！！我现在……？！”

 

 

门外站着的不止皮克，还有苏亚雷斯、拉基蒂奇、布斯克茨和罗贝托。他们都惊呆了。

 

“呃…Leo，我们只是想接你一起去参加今天的庆功party…你知道今天你和Phil③是最大的功臣…呃，其他人都已经过去了…比赛一结束你就不见了，我们还以为……我们准备了烤肉。你要来吗？”拉基蒂奇瞅着梅西的脸色，小心翼翼地问道。

 

“对。有烤肉。”苏亚雷斯机械地在拉基蒂奇身后补充了一句。

 

梅西深吸了一口气，尽量用最温柔的语气答道：“谢谢你们，我会去的。但我现在有点事，你们先过去好不好？…我待会儿自己开车过去。你们不用等我。”

 

话音刚落，皮克一把抄起自己的『小竹马』就把他扛到自己车上并绑好了安全带：“你休想糊弄我！——有什么事能比跟大家一起庆祝我们的胜利更重要？！”然后他像人贩子似的光速回头冲还愣在梅西家门口的众人大喝一声：“走走走！快！赶紧的！！！”

 

等梅西反应过来的时候，皮克已经载着他开出去几十米了。

 

阿根廷人反手一巴掌呼到坐在他旁边的『沙雕』脸上：“Geraaaaard你个大鸡蛋我钥匙都没拿你要我到时候怎么回家？！！！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①本文马儿只出现于回忆中，但我还是私心带了他的tag，我对他也算是很真情实感了😭  
> ②黄绿是巴西国旗的配色  
> ③指库蒂尼奥


	3. Alpha都是大猪蹄子

**El Prat Airport,** **Barcelona**

 

 

阿圭罗现在的心情十分美丽。他甚至想要哼支小曲。

 

今天下午跟哈德斯菲尔德的比赛曼城以6-1的大比分取胜，他还表演了一场帽子戏法， _简直美滋滋。_

 

本来他是打算比赛一完马上飞巴塞罗那去看他可爱的『竹马』对战阿拉维斯的比赛的，奈何时间确实很紧而且最近一班飞巴塞罗那的机票已经售罄。他只得选乘了晚一些的航班。

 

 

飞机落地后阿圭罗掏出手机解除飞行模式，信号一恢复立刻就收到了本地新闻推送“[Barcelona 3-0 Alavés: Lionel Messi earns perfect 10](http://www.espn.com/soccer/club/barcelona/83/blog/post/3602580/lionel-messi-earns-perfect-10-substitute-philippe-coutinho-also-stars-in-opening-win-against-alaves)”。

 

_缘，妙不可言。我也是10分！_

 

这下他可以跟他的Leo好好庆祝一下了。最好是先吃个烛光晚餐，然后两个人一起靠在沙发上重温一遍今天的两场比赛……

 

_然后Leo困了，会揉着眼睛叫我帮他关掉电视；我把他抱上床，躺在他身边，他睡着了会不自觉地抱住我，然后我们就相拥而眠，一直到天亮。_

 

塞尔吉奥·计划通·阿圭罗这样想着，马上叫了车前往梅西的住处。

 

_完美！_

 

 

**Bellavista del Jardín del Norte①, Barcelona**

 

 

皮克一路风驰电掣，吓得梅西抓着他的胳膊不敢放②。二十分钟后，车停到了Bellavista门口，皮克从副驾上把梅西拖下来，一把抱进了餐厅。

 

“等等…Geri！”梅西慌张地拉住皮克的手，“I don't…I don't feel so good…③”

 

他当然感觉不好，因为他的屁股还湿着！里面还含着一个东西！！！

 

皮克疑惑地放下他怀里的小熊：“怎么了？是不是我开得太快了？？？”

 

梅西无力地把头靠在这个跟他一同长大却永远脑子少根筋的大个子胸口，嗫嚅着说：“我…我的发情期提前了…但是我抑…抑制剂用光了……”

 

 

皮克愣了一秒钟，突然握住梅西的肩把两人之间的距离拉开。

 

“天呐，Leo！对…对不起我不知道…”皮克显然为自己不管不顾强行把梅西拉出来的行为感到十分自责。

 

 _我没有要怪你的意思。_ 梅西打断了他的道歉：“所以Geri，你能不能先带我，呃，去一下卫生间？”

 

皮克盯着眼前人水润润带着恳求的眼眸，果断选择了公主抱。

 

然而，世事难料——

 

 

“呃，”洗完手正准备离开卫生间的特尔施特根纠结地看着雄赳赳气昂昂堵在门口的皮克，和他怀里已经把头埋到看不见脸的梅西，犹犹豫豫地开了口，“要不…我先出去？…你们慢慢用……”

 

梅西暗暗用手肘顶了一下皮克，示意他把自己放下，然后用一种显然他自己都不相信的语气向特尔施特根解释道：“不是…我只是…腿抽筋，对，腿抽筋…”他甚至都不敢抬头看他们球场上的『守护者』。

 

“你...”

 

特尔施特根明显还想再说些什么，但梅西却突然发出一声了闷哼，然后他猛地往前冲了一步扶住洗手台，开始急促地喘气。

 

_它动了！！！_

 

梅西在内心尖叫着。

 

_它为什么动了？！！！！！！！_

 

 

皮克不知道发生了什么，他只当是梅西受不住发情期带来的热潮，于是他赶快上前把他的小熊圈在怀里，隔着信息素隔离贴轻揉他的腺体，希望能缓解他的不适。

 

“Marc你赶快去附近的药店买一支Omega用抑制剂！”

 

“好，我这就...”

 

"别去！！！”梅西喘着粗气，“别去…我自己能解决。”

 

皮克觉得他这会儿怕是有点神志不清了：“你都这样了怎么自己解决？”

 

“你们都出去…我自己…啊！”

 

那东西突然跳得更快了，惹得梅西忍不住发出了一声呻吟。

 

皮克觉得自己的领口就快被怀里的人给扯坏了。 _这不正常。_ 他跟特尔施特根对视一眼，交换了一个疑惑的眼神。

 

_很好，大家都是不知所措的人。_

 

 

梅西这会儿已经难过得快哭了。他后面含着的东西越跳越快，他甚至都能听见机器高速运转发出的嗡嗡声。他想自己把那玩意给取出来， _但这儿有两个愚蠢的Alpha一直站着不肯走！_

 

他越想越觉得委屈。 _Alpha都是大猪蹄子！送我这玩意儿的小混蛋是，这两个瞎jb操心然而并没有任何卵用的傻大个也是！_

 

后穴里的跳蛋又被调快了一档。他更加坚持不住了，腿一软就跪坐下来，抱着皮克的大腿轻轻啜泣起来。

 

 

就在这时，外面传来一阵窸窸窣窣的脚步声。

 

“Marc你在里面吗？大家在等——WTF？！！！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①梅西与自己哥哥在巴塞罗那开的餐厅，超可爱的田园风  
> ②主席的车技真的不敢恭维  
> ③出自电影Avengers: Infinity War，对我就是要捅这一刀（笑不出来.jpg）


	4. 男人心，海底针

**Bellavista del Jardín del Norte, Barcelona**

 

 

苏亚雷斯一进餐厅就拿出他的宝贝杯子准备起了他们南美人最爱的马黛茶，但是他左等右等却一直不见那个平时跟他嘬一根吸管一起分享茶饮的人。他询问了差不多同一时间到达的拉基蒂奇、布斯克茨和罗贝托，都说皮克的车开得太快没跟上，等到了吃饭的地方却一直不见他们俩。

 

 _难不成他们走错路了？？？_ 苏亚雷斯想， _不至于啊。_

 

他又到厨房找了一圈，勉强看见了登贝莱和乌姆蒂蒂①。两个正在洗菜的法国人表示他们什么也没看到，还抱怨起为什么所有人都在吃喝玩乐只有他们在认真对待食材。

 

“除了我俩没一个人在干正事！”

 

“Arthur②说他看到他们的车了，但是没见着他们的人。”拉基蒂奇同在他们之前就到了、正在玩“Heads Up!③”笑得不亦乐乎的巴西帮打听了一番，跑来跟苏亚雷斯交换情报，“他还说Marc十分钟前说去洗手间，但是一直到现在还没出来。他们都在等着他烤香肠④，让我们去看看他还在不在。”

 

 _这些人都是什么毛病？_ 苏亚雷斯心想， _还能不能好好吃饭了。_

 

 

但是——当他和拉基蒂奇推开洗手间大门时，他才发现，他还是太单纯了。

 

_我泡了茶在等你，而你竟然在厕所玩3P？！_

 

苏亚雷斯皱起眉头，用失望的眼神投向跪坐在地上、头枕着皮克大腿的梅西。

 

_瞧瞧，我是不是打断你们了。_

 

苏亚雷斯又瞟了一眼一脸气定神闲的皮克，和脸上写满了 ~~“被抓奸了我该怎么办”（不是）~~ “慌张”的特尔施特根。

 

 _至少你们中还有_ ** _一个人_** _知道什么叫羞耻。_ 苏亚雷斯没好气地想。

 

接着他想到跟他一起来找人的拉基蒂奇。 _可怜的孩子，就这样看到喜欢的人和别人搞在一起，还是3P。_ 他回头怜悯地看了一眼克罗地亚人， _ ~~比杜飞⑤还惨~~ 。_

 

 

而此时的拉基蒂奇已经出离愤怒了。

 

他所崇拜的人，他愿意拿全部的生命去守护的人，他的天使他的神明——竟然被他一直以来当做好兄弟、好朋友的人强迫着 **口交** ！ _Gerard Piqué，我没想到你竟然是这样的人！_

 

梅西噙着泪的双眼此时无助地望向他。

 

_天呐，他哭了！这实在是太过分了！_

 

拉基蒂奇怒气冲冲地向前迈去，一把推开皮克，然后蹲下身子拢住低声啜泣着的梅西，只觉得怀里的人颤抖得厉害。

 

 

皮克被推得一脸懵逼，然后又接触到苏亚雷斯鄙夷的眼神。他瞬间明白了。

 

 _Luis以为是_ **_我_ ** _强制诱导Leo发情的。_

 

他连忙摆手：“不是我！”

 

“你还说不是你！我都看到了！”拉基蒂奇听到皮克不负责任的辩解，忍不住大吼。

 

“他之前就这样了，真的不是我！”

 

“之前？他上你的车之前可一直都是好好的！你说，除了你还能有谁？！”拉基蒂奇已经无法抑制他的愤怒了，他简直想一拳砸到皮克脸上，“而你现在...而你现在还对他做 **这种事** ！你怎么敢！！！”

 

皮克在心里哀嚎一声：“我没别的意思。我只是想安慰他一下！我们都还贴着隔离贴呢！”

 

这句话彻底激怒了平时脾气温和的克罗地亚人。他猛地一下站起来，指着皮克的鼻子骂道：“你还要脸吗？！你做了 **这种事** 竟然还敢说是‘安慰’？！！”

 

 

此时站在风暴边缘的特尔施特根弱弱地开口：“我觉得...”

 

“闭嘴！！！”脾气上头的拉基蒂奇大喝一声，成功地让德国人把没说完的话咽了回去。

 

. _..你们是不是误会了。_

 

特尔施特根现在感到很绝望。

 

 _饶了我吧。我宁愿去给那群巴西人烤香肠。_   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①因为喜欢吃法国菜，所以我不要脸地把做菜的任务交给了法国人😂  
> ②指阿图尔  
> ③App Store上很火的游戏，类似于“你说我猜”  
> ④德国的香肠和猪肘真的好吃，配sauerkraut（德国酸菜）简直完美  
> ⑤《情深深雨濛濛》里面的苦情男二


	5. 请问跳蛋是什么蛋，好吃吗

**Bellavista del Jardín del Norte** **, Barcelona**

 

 

“你们都别吵了。”

 

梅西现在尴尬得要死。

 

“Geri没有对我做什么。”他轻声说。

 

他还是感觉很不舒服，但他最不愿意看到的就是他的好朋友们互相误解互相伤害。

 

“什…什么？”拉基蒂奇此时心都要碎了，“这么说…你是…自愿的？？？”

 

梅西疑惑地看了他一眼：“什么自不自愿的？发情期提前又不是我能控制的。”

 

拉基蒂奇脸色一变，支支吾吾地问道：“你们不是…不是在…口……”他伸出一只手比成一个圈，然后犹犹豫豫地把另一只手的食指放进了那个圈里。

 

“什么？我怎么会跟Geri做那种事！”

 

“什么？我怎么可能 **在这里** 跟Leo做那种事！”

 

梅西和皮克同时惊声尖叫。

 

 _好像有哪里不对_ 。

 

 

“我真的很抱歉，Geri…”拉基蒂奇愧疚地看着皮克说：“我看到Leo跪在地上，还以为你在逼他做什么…不好的事……我太生气了也没多想…对不起。”

 

“没事没事。其实是Leo不太舒服，我也没想到他突然跪下来…”

 

“他发情了？”站在一旁观察了良久的苏亚雷斯终于抓到了重点。

 

“对我正打算去帮他买抑制剂…”特尔施特根补充道。 _放我走吧。_

 

“我不要！”听到“抑制剂”三个字的梅西情绪突然激动起来，“我不要跟他们写报告登记！他们会派人来检查我，还会调查我的性生活，然后他们还会告诉我们的队医，我每次去领抑制剂的时候他们都用特别可怜的眼神看我！我不要…呜……”本来发情期就够他受的了， _为什么还要受这么多委屈和麻烦？_ 缩成一团的Omega终于按捺不住哭出了声。

 

_我没有伴侣没有炮友又不是我的错！_

 

苏亚雷斯无奈地叹了一口气：“Leo，这是为你好，你不可能什么都不用就硬生生挨过发情期的。没人做得到。”

 

他知道他这位好朋友虽然外表看上去十分柔软，但打心眼里却是个十分固执十分要强的人。他没有伴侣，又不肯跟别人搞一夜情，这么多年一直靠着抑制剂熬过发情期。但政府对抑制剂的管控十分严格，特别是当对象涉及像他们这样的世界级球星时，详细的调查询问和繁琐的登记备案是跑不了了，毕竟运动员的身体状况是人们最为关心的事情；更麻烦的是，有些记者的鼻子比狗还灵， _要是被他们逮到卫生健康部门的人来找Leo，保不齐他们能写出什么“震惊！足球巨星涉嫌吸毒”或者“实锤！巴萨小国王未婚先孕”之类的『新闻』。_

 

而梅西听完苏亚雷斯的话，觉得更加委屈了。

 

 _我想过自己解决的！我这一次_ **_本来_ ** _就想自己解决的！_

 

 _都是你们不肯放过我！！！_ 他怨念地盯着地面。

 

 

“先起来吧，地上凉。”苏亚雷斯最终还是拗不过梅西。

 

他走过去，心疼地把梅西从地上扶起来，但Omega已经被身后的跳蛋折磨太久了，根本站不住。眼看他又要跌坐回去，苏亚雷斯眼疾手快地搂住他的腰，一只手无意间按在了梅西浑圆挺翘的屁股上。

 

_什么玩意？_

 

苏亚雷斯觉得有什么东西在震动。

 

“怎么了？”特尔施特根看苏亚雷斯僵直地站着半天不动，以为他一个人扶不住，也伸手提了一把梅西。

 

_什么玩意？_

 

巴萨门神觉得不是自己得了帕金森，就是他手底下 **真的** 有什么东西在动。

 

 

显然，被两个人一左一右搂住的梅西也意识到了他屁股上的问题。他的脸整个都涨红了。

 

他最终决定给他最亲密的朋友们说实话。“我，我今天比赛完发情期提前了…回家发现药用完了…Ney…嗯…Ney他送了我一个……”梅西用小得不能再小的声音说，“……跳蛋。”

 

“一个什么？？？”苏亚雷斯表示没有听清。

 

梅西鼓起腮帮子，狠狠抹了一把眼泪，破罐子破摔地扭头冲苏亚雷斯吼道：“跳——蛋！！！你听清楚了吗？！！！”

 

苏亚雷斯门牙一抽，张了张嘴，一个字没吐出来。

 

特尔施特根小声bb：“跳蛋是什么蛋？”

 

拉基蒂奇眉头一皱 ~~发现事情并不简单~~ ：“Neymar为什么要送你那玩意？”

 

皮克一蹦六米高：“你为什么要用 **他** 送给你的跳蛋？？！” ~~很好，今天的皮看穿也看穿了华点。~~

 

 

“我发现抑制剂没有了本来想自己解决的…”梅西揉了揉哭红的眼角。“但是…但是…”他看了一眼皮克，突然嚎啕大哭起来，“你们非要把我拉出来！！！呜哇——”

 

“我不知道怎么回事它就动了…哇——”他哭的更厉害了。

 

“我没办法停下它！我没办法…嗝…我好难受！！！呜呜呜——”他已经哭到抽气了。

 

“我真没用！！！”他开始使劲掐自己的大腿，“没用…没用…”

 

拉基蒂奇赶紧上前握住他的双手，轻声安慰道：“不是的。不是你没用，是因为这个东西……它是个坏蛋！！！”

 

“对！送这个东西的人也是！！！大坏蛋！！！！！”皮克连忙补充。

 

 

**Shiki①, Paris**

 

 

远在巴黎的内马尔在吃寿司的时候打了一个惊天大喷嚏，喷了坐在他对面的卡瓦尼一身。

 

卡瓦尼②平静地抹匀了脸上的米粒， _很好，小屁孩儿又在挑战老子的极限了。_

 

_老子今天就让你好好见识一下我乌拉圭人的脾气。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①离王子公园球场不远的一家日料店  
> ②之前媒体一直在说马儿跟卡姐之间有些矛盾，不过前些日子马儿在Ins上又重新关注了卡姐；卡姐之前因伤一直没参加比赛，但现在好像好得差不多了，开始参加训练了


	6. 是什么吓得鼹鼠弟弟夺路而逃

**Bellavista del Jardín del Norte, Barcelona**

 

 

五个人一时陷入了沉默。

 

“可你一直这样夹着也不是办法。”严谨的德国人提出了宝贵的意见。

 

苏亚雷斯一副老大哥的样子赞同地点点头。

 

“我知道。”梅西闷闷地说。

 

“要不…”

 

拉基蒂奇话音未落，皮克 ~~猥琐地~~ 兴奋地搓了搓手：“我们帮你把它 **弄** 出来吧！”

 

 

梅西不知道事情是如何发展到这一步的。

 

 _这间厕所的灯和镜子真的很刺眼。_ 他无力地把手搭在额头上，不敢面对正在发生的一切。

 

他现在上半身正平躺在洗手台上，下半身赤裸着被抬起，外生殖器『顶天立地』地竖着。苏亚雷斯和特尔施特根一左一右握着他的脚腕，高举着他的双腿。

 

 _我的裤子被丢到哪儿去了？_ 他觉得他有点晕。

 

皮克把手搭在他的小腹，撸猫似的轻轻抚弄，一边发出“嘘嘘”的声音，让他不要紧张。

 

 _你要是真想让我放松就应该先把你的脏手拿开！_ 梅西咬牙切齿地想。

 

 

拉基蒂奇凑到梅西两腿之间，扯住露在外面的细线，开始试探性地把他体内的跳蛋往外拉。

 

但他紧张的呼吸都打在了躺着的人的私处，炽热而湿润的气流让后穴反射性地缩得更紧，跳蛋顺着力道滑动了一截，便卡住不动了。

 

拉基蒂奇直起身子，安慰性地拍了拍梅西的大腿内侧，激得那里的肌肉猛烈地抽动了一下。

 

“你夹得太紧了，亲爱的。你得放松。”他说道。

 

回应他的是急促张合的穴口和无意识抖动的大腿。

 

乌拉圭人和德国人对视一眼，很有默契地把『救助对象』的腿拉得更开了。

 

拉基蒂奇又重新俯下身去，握住那根线，一点一点往外拉。

 

他们终于在穴口看见一点明黄色跳动的东西探了出来。

 

“好的，宝贝！就是这样！”皮克率先鼓起掌来，“快出来了，你真棒！”

 

梅西被突如其来的掌声吓得一抖，好不容易探出个头的跳蛋又被突然紧张起来括约肌给挤了回去。

 

“操你！”目睹了一场前功尽弃的苏亚雷斯忍不住骂了娘，“你他妈捣什么乱呢？！”

 

 

梅西只觉得他要被缩回穴道里的跳蛋给刺激得疯了。

 

他的双腿被握住动弹不得，只能扭动着上半身抽抽噎噎地哭叫着：“我不要了！我不要了！你们放过我！放过我吧！！！”

 

拉基蒂奇好声好气地安慰道：“没事的，乖。马上就出来了啊。”

 

本来被苏亚雷斯骂得狗血淋头皮克一时没绷住，“扑哧”一下笑出了声，立马得到了拉基蒂奇和特尔施特根双倍不赞成的审视。

 

“我…呃，我不是故意的。”皮克连忙摆手，“但这真的太好玩了，你们说得Leo跟要生了似的…噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”

 

梅西听到皮克毫不顾忌的大笑，只觉得他是有意嘲笑自己。他一骨碌坐起身子，怒目圆睁，边哭边冲皮克大喊道：“去你妈的大冬瓜Gerard Piqué！老子没你这么个朋友！我恨你！！！我恨你呜呜呜…”

 

苏亚雷斯赶紧腾出一只手把皮克推远了几步，又连忙同特尔施特根一起扶梅西躺下，对拉基蒂奇说：“继续。速战速决吧。”

 

拉基蒂奇慎重地点点头。

 

 

这次他没有直接去拉跳蛋，而是将两只手放到梅西屁股上，把他的臀肉往两边掰开，让后穴也跟着分得更开。

 

“Marc你把它往外拉。”

 

特尔施特根懵懵地“哦”了一声，松开一只手去够下面连着跳蛋的线。

 

“你快点！…呜呜呜…我不行了…求你……”梅西的小腿开始剧烈地颤抖。

 

特尔施特根把心一横，用力往外扯那根线。只听见“啵”的一声，那东西终于蹦了出来，摔到地上，依旧飞快震动着，把地面敲得砰砰响。

 

跳蛋脱离穴口的那一瞬间，梅西整个人猛地抖动了一下，捂着眼睛的手无力地滑落下来。他张大了嘴巴，却只哑着嗓子发出了一声呜咽。奶白色的精液从他的阴茎顶端喷溅出来，打在他自己的腹部和胸口；他的后穴也猛然翕动，淅淅沥沥涌出一小股肠液。

 

 _我被玩_ **_射_ ** _了。_

 

他失神地喘着气，脑子里一片空白。

 

 _我的内外生殖器_ **_同时_ ** _高潮了，当着所有人的面。_

 

他望着头顶明晃晃的吊灯，突然觉得怒火中烧。

 

 _要是被我知道是谁搞的鬼，_ 他恨恨地想， ** _那个人_** _完了！_

 

 

“咦？你们怎么都在…”

 

_…这里？？！_

 

阿尔巴从外面探进一颗头。

 

他惊恐地注视着地上不断震动的小玩意，又抬头看看衣衫不整的五个人，觉得自己可能乱入了什么异世界。

 

“听着，Jordi，不是你想的那样…诶！！！”

 

皮克刚想解释，阿尔巴把门一摔，跑了。

 

 

“Hey，Bro！出什么事了？”比达尔看到一脸惊慌失措『抱头鼠窜』的阿尔巴，觉得以后就是一家人了，还是应该多多关心一下。

 

“I've seen things…①”阿尔巴神经兮兮地瞟了他一眼，嘴里念念有词地跑开了。

 

“什么鬼？？？”

 

比达尔一脸懵逼地挠了挠头。

 

_真是令我『勇度②』摸不着头脑。_

 

 

**Messi's House, Castelldefels**

 

 

阿圭罗气愤地把遥控器摔在地上。

 

_什么破玩意！_

 

他千里迢迢来找他的Leo，人不在就算了！他用备用钥匙进了门，想着正好可以先看一遍巴萨比赛的回放。他还没看过。

 

_但是这个破电视怎么按都没反应！_

 

阿圭罗只觉得今天事事不顺心。

 

“喂？Amazon吗？我订的电视机怎么还没到？…对，要当天送达！地址是………”

 

 

阿圭罗嫌弃地看了一眼黄绿配色的遥控器。

 

_一点都不好使，还这么丑。Leo怎么会想不开把遥控器换成这个款？？？_

 

_还是原配的好。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①出自电影《银翼杀手》，复制人罗伊·巴蒂最后的独白：“I've seen things you people wouldn't believe. Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion. I watched C-beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhäuser Gate. All those moments will be lost in time, like tears in rain. Time to die.”（我曾见过你们人类难以置信的东西。战舰在猎户座的肩端之外燃烧。我看见了C光束在汤豪泽之门附近的黑暗中闪烁。所有这些时刻都将消逝在时间里，就像雨中的泪水。死的时候到了）  
> ②漫威旗下超级英雄，比达尔跟他发型很像😂

**Author's Note:**

> ①梗来自本人无意中在Youtube上看到的一个视频片段，大致情节是一个女生想用跳蛋masturbate，结果刚塞进去就有朋友来按门铃，情急之下把跳蛋遥控器随手放在了电视机旁去招呼朋友，结果被奶奶误以为那是电视遥控器，结果就当着朋友的面…emmmmm…you know 😂  
> ②西班牙时间比英国时间早一个小时


End file.
